Reality Check
"Reality Check" is the seventy-first episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on March 5, 2005. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) Secondary Characters *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Ultimate Drako (Ted Lewis/Marc Thompson) *The Super Turtles: **Graviturtle: power: gravity (Leo's alternate dimension counterpart) **Shellectro: power: electricity (Don's alternate dimension counterpart) **Griddex: power: grows in size (Raph's alternate dimension counterpart) **Blobboid: power: blob (Mike's alternate dimension counterpart) *Mayor April O'Neil (alternate dimension counterpart) (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (alternate dimension counterpart) (Marc Thompson) *Sliver (Splinter's evil alternate dimension counterpart) *Klunk *Terrorkinetics **Amorgga **Slaythereen **Gnet Gnet **Kngign **Frisbat *Silver Sentry (In comic book) Main Locations, Vehicles and Accessories *Turtle Lair *Shell of Justice (alternate dimension version of the Turtle Lair) *Megatropolis *Sliver's Tower Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Michelangelo: You are not gonna believe this one! I'm in a world where the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are Teenage Mutant Super Turtles! You heard me, Super Turtles! And I get to be a superhero. All right, more like a teen sidekick. But I'm beginning to get the idea that the one really bad thing about being a superhero is that you always have to fight supervillans. Plot Synopsis ---- In the Turtle Lair where the TMNT are doing various things. Leonardo practices his ninjutsu with Master Splinter while Mikey elaborates on why he loves comic books and super heroes. Suddenly, Ultimate Drako appears with the Time Scepter. The evil villain raises his staff which shoots bolts of energy that encompasses our heroes in a flash of eerie light, freezing them in mid-air. Fade in from the blinding light as we see Mikey is now the only one left in the lair, only, it’s not exactly the lair. It’s an updated and futuristic version of the Turtles' home, as if from an alternate reality. Mike begins to explore when a disembodied computer voice asks him where he wants to go. An elevator appears from out of the floor. Michelangelo enters the lift and requests to be taken to see his brothers. With that, the elevator doors close and it drops at a phenomenal speed, taking the Turtle to a desert landscape. As Mikey explores this new environment, he comes upon four superhero Turtles (Graviturtle, Shellectro, Griddex, and Blobboid) facing off with a group of super villains calling themselves the Terrorkinetics. Mikey is caught in the super battle and soon pinned to the ground by a huge, animalistic robot. The Super Turtles have no idea who the shell Mike is, so Griddex orders the computer to shut down the program, revealing the villains (and the desert) to be holographic simulation. The Super Turtles decide to scan Mikey to see if he's a threat, so the ninja is taken back upstairs and given the scientific once-over, revealing that he has no super powers. While Michelangelo is strapped down, he begins to phase shift and it's determined that he's from an alternate dimension. Mikey figures he may be going home. Graviturtle suggests that perhaps their dimension is trying to erase him. Suddenly, a helicopter arrives at the lair and Mayor April O'Neil emerges with her security team. April informs the Super Turtles that they must stop a doomsday device that’s set to go off in Megatropolis. As the Super Turtles are given the details by April, we discover that she is the mayor of Megatropolis. Casey Jones clumsily disembarks from the chopper and we learn that this dimension's Casey is a non-violent politician working for O'Neil. With the briefing completed, the Super Turtles prepare to set off. Mikey begins to phase shift yet again, and bids his new friends farewell... except he stops phasing and stays put in this dimension. With that, the Super Turtles take off to face their foe, with Mikey in tow. Cut to Sliver's Tower. Once Mikey and the Super Turtles arrive, they knock down the building's defenses and then break into the Throne room, preparing to do battle with their arch nemesis, a villain named Sliver. To Mikey’s surprise, Sliver is none other than an evil version of his own Master Splinter! When Michelangelo asks that they said they lost their sensei, the Super Turtles stated that they lost him....to evil. As the Super Turtles attack their former Sensei, they prove to be no match for their mentor, who has all of their powers and more knowledge on how to use them. Sliver traps the heroes in an Utromidium cage, which nullifies their powers. With no way out of the cage, it seems that the Super Turtles cannot stop Sliver from setting off the Penultimate Nullificator and destroying all life outside the tower. But Mikey comes up with a plan! Mikey calls out to the evil rat and asks for an audience with him - in private. Sliver grants the request, freeing him from the main cage but keeping him trapped in a small sphere, which floats up to villain's throne. Once he's face-to-face with the nefarious rodent, Michelangelo pretends that the TMNT and Splinter rule the world in his dimension, and he volunteers to help Sliver do the same here. Sliver desperately longs for his "sons" to fight by his side, so he buys the story and frees Mike from his personal cage. Only it isn’t Mikey, it’s Blobboid disguised in Mikey’s form! Blobboid seizes Sliver's staff and uses it to release the others. The battle is renewed, but once again Sliver defeats his pupils, revealing to possessing all their powers, leaving only Michelangelo to face the super-powered evildoer. With quick movements and guile, Mikey defeats Sliver by snatching his cane and trapping him in his own cage! As soon as the villain is captured, Mikey once again begins to phase shift. Unwilling to leave the Super Turtles with the Penultimate Nullificator about to go off, Mikey turns to the Sliver and asks how to stop the Nullificator. However, the villain states that he never intended to stop it. Gravi-Turtles volunteers to fly the device into the stratosphere at the cost of himself. However, Mikey suggests that if they can reverse it's signal, it will only destroy Sliver's tower and not the world outside. Shellectro flies to the doomsday device and reverses its programming - leaving our heroes only seconds to vacate the facility before it disintegrates! As soon as he's done, Mikey feels he's being pulled out of their world. He asks that if a comic book is written about this, they should called him the Turtle Titan before vanishing. The Super Turtles then escape the tower, just before it disintegrates, taking the evil Sliver with it. Cut to courtyard of the Shell of Justice. The Super Turtles, Mayor O'Neil and others stand in front of a statue of Michelangelo. Gravi-Turtle dedicates the monument to "the Turtle Titan" for saving their world. Quotes * Michelangelo: That is so great! Donny would love this. I mean, the Donny from my world. Obviously, your Donny loves it already. Which kinda brings up a question that's been bugging me. If you guys are me and my bros. in this dimension, then which one of you is me? (The Super Turtles look at each other) * Blobboid: Uh, I'm... pretty sure it's not me. * Graviturtle: Maybe we should focus on the matters of hand. *'Michelangelo': And where's your Master Splinter? You know, wise rat, walking stick, you should have one of those. * Blobboid: (sighs) We did, a long time ago. * Shellectro: But he's uh, he's * Graviturtle: We lost him. ---- *'Sliver': Welcome my sons. * Michelangelo: No, it is can't be! Master Splinter? You guys told me he was gone. * Shellectro: No, we lost him. Lost him to evil. * Graviturtle: Sliver, we stop being your sons a long time ago evil one. Your madness ends here. * Sliver: Am I the mad one Graviturtle? (the platform opens up to reveal a bomb) Behold, the end and the beginning! * Shellectro: The Penultimate Nullificator! * Michelangelo: That's a cool name. (The superturtles glare at him) Uh comic geek. Sorry. * Blobboid: '''Sliver, not even you would be so insane as to activate the Penultimate Nullificator! It would destroy everything! * '''Sliver: Not quite everything Blobboid! Thanks to my modifications only life outside my tower will be exterminated. We are safe. ---- * Michelangelo: Sorry guys, looks like I'm already on my way. Out of this world. If they write a comic about this, make sure they call me The Turtle Titan!! (He fades away and The Super turtles escape the building.) ---- (The superturtles, Mayor O' Neil, and Casey are with a statue of Michelangelo) * Graviturtle: He was a stranger from a strange land, and yet Michelangelo a.k.a. The Turtle Titan was one of us. Truly, our brother in arms and in spirit. Trivia * The Super Hero Turtles are based on the ones seen in the beginning of TMNT Vol 4 #7. * Ultimate Drako returns in the episode and separates the Turtles and Splinter across time and space. * Mikey's cat Klunk makes yet another brief appearance at the beginning of the episode. (He was sitting on the couch while Mikey was reading his comic books.) * One of the villains, the Transmogrifier, listed in the Super Turtles' computer shares the name of one of Don's inventions in the 1987 cartoon episode Raphael Drives 'Em Wild. * When the Super Turtles analyzed Mikey, Mikey was been shifted away but no reason was given why as both Leo and Splinter used the Warstaff later on. * The Sliver is similar to the Fantastic Four's enemy Super-Skrull since they both possess the same powers that The Super Turtles and The Fantastic Four has. Gallery * Reality Check/Gallery Video File:TMNT S03E19 Reality Check External links *"Reality Check" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes